death_highfandomcom-20200214-history
How to lay out your page (basic)
So, for those of you who have no clue on Earth how to do a page on this wiki, and want to see a basic one, here it is the basic one! ______________________________________________________________________________ Okay, so for you info-box, the easiest one to use (in my opinion) is the character one (show to the side). All you have to do is fill out the information and you have a info-box that isn't overcomplicated! You don't have to choose that info-box, but it is advisable and helpful for me when I check over your character's info. You can also add a picture in there, but I find it easier to add a picture outside the box. The choice is yours, do whatever you find easier. It is, after all, your character, not mine. ______________________________________________________________________________ At the start of your wiki, you should add a little about your character- personality, looks, friends, daily life- whatever you want. It doesn't have to be more than a paragraph, and it can look something like this: The only way you could describe 12 year old 'Joshuah Rhaven is forgiving sweetheart. He forgave his sister a long time ago for ending his life, and has never held a grudge against her for anything she has ever done. You just can't make Joshie mad at you, he will always be wearing a sweet smile on his face and have forgiving eyes- like his mother and aunt- which drives Opaline Rhaven, his sister, mad with grief, which she doesn't actually understand.'' Or this: 17 year old '''Opaline Rhaven is the type of girl that you would only approach with a long and pointy stick and a death wish. After all, she did murder her little brother and younger cousin, before attempting to kill her mommy- who killed her before the knife touched he (Those are both my own. self made characters. Click on their names and check how I laid them out!) _______________________________________________________________________________ After the first paragraph, you should add the title "before he/she/it died/killed". You can basically do a back story in this, up until your character was killed- and maybe a bit afterwords (eg: enrolling in Death High). Make sure to include how your character actually died in this, otherwise it defeats the whole object of the paragraph. After that section, you should add a "Report card section" if you are a pupil, but if you are a teacher, just say something about your school life, what you teach, why you teach it, the punishments you issue- just go into detail about life at Death high, basically. If you are making a pupil character, copy this blank report card and fill it out accordingly: Haunting: ' '''Murderoligy: ' '''Contemno: History: Art: ''' '''Deathish: Maths: English: RE: PE: Science: ' '''Food tech: ' '''Resistant materials: Textiles: ''' '''Graphics: 'Drama: ' 'Music: ' 'ICT: ' If you don't understand some of the subjects on this page, check out the lessons page and read up on them! The last title section should be called "trivia" where you write some random facts about your character that you feel that you have to add. You don't have to have this section, but it would be a good idea to. You also would get to grips with your character more, as well as other people who view this wiki! ______________________________________________________________________________ So, that's basically a basic layout of a character page. You don't have to do anything that I just listed here, but having them all would be helpful. You can also add more sections to it, making a better wiki. Just let your imagination run wild! Remember, if you haven't asked to add a character yet, check out how to become a character page and comment your character. I will try to get back to you ASAP, but if I don't, sorry! Sabbi. XXX